


Little Man

by dustandroses



Series: Prag [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Rape, Canon Relationship, Character of Color, Community: oz_magi, Consent Issues, M/M, Mind Games, POV: Kenny, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny struggles with the sexual aspect of being Adebisi's prag. Confused by Adebisi's ability to provide pleasure as well as pain, he begins to doubt everything he's always believed to be true about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
>  **Notes:** This fic was written for the LJ Community Oz Magi, 2005, and was first posted on January 6, 2006.  
>  **Time Line:** This fic takes place right before the part in _Secret Identities_ (Season 3, Episode 7) when Adebisi and Kenny accuse McManus of "fondling" Kenny. The time line is a bit vague, there, but I'm saying it's been aproximately two weeks since the scene in _Cruel and Unusual Punishments_ (Season 3, Episode 5) when Kenny is found tied down to his bunk, after he returns from his wife's funeral to discover his new roommate is Adebisi.
> 
>  **My Prompt:**  
>  **Pairing:** Kenny Wangler/Adebisi  
>  **Keyword/Phrase:** Shower feels good in many different ways ;)  
>  **Canon/AU/Either:** Either  
>  **Special Requests:** Some Gangstah Lovin' in shower

  
“How you feeling, Kenny? You feel better, now?” Kenny opened his eyes to see Adebisi leaning up against the doorframe of their pod. He watched Kenny as he lounged casually on his bunk, spread out, leaning back on his elbows. He was feeling pretty mellow, to be honest, but he wasn’t sure he wanted Adebisi to know just how comfortable he was, so he just shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I’m alright. I’m not so pissed off at you anymore, if that’s what you mean. So, you gonna let me out, now?”  
  
“Not yet, little man. Not until you do what I tell you to.”  
  
Kenny frowned. “Yo – why we gotta do it _now_? Why can’t we wait until it gets dark, man? I hate his shit. With all the lights on, anyone can see what we're doing. That ain’t cool, man.”  
  
Adebisi was frowning at him again, and Kenny felt his gut clench. He hated it when Adebisi was pissed off, ‘cause it usually _hurt_ more then, and that was the last thing he wanted. So he caved in. He knew he would. Probably had something to do with the pills Adebisi gave him, but he’d promised he’d stop arguing if Adebisi got him high, so he guessed he should just get it over with. Then maybe Adebisi’d let him watch some tv before they had to go back to the kitchen.  
  
“Okay, okay. I said I’d do whatever you want. So I’ll do it. Come on, let’s just get it over with, alright?” Kenny stood up and opened his arms in a gesture of defeat. Yeah. Better to get it over with. Besides, whatever it was that Adebisi’d given him was doing the trick. The arguing was more habit than anything else. Right now, he really didn’t give two fucks.  
  
Maybe Adebisi should have given him this shit when he came back from the funeral that first night, to find out Poet and Junior were in the burn ward, and he had a new roommate. It all would have gone down much easier than it did.  
  
Adebisi smiled at him, that big happy grin that showed all his teeth, but never touched his eyes, and Kenny sighed, relieved. Looked like Adebisi wasn’t gonna hold a grudge this time. He wiped his palms on his jeans as Adebisi slipped onto the lower bunk, his legs sprawled wide. Pulling the pillow up behind him, Adebisi leaned back into the corner.  
  
“Take your shirt off.” Kenny was a little surprised at this; if they fucked during the day, Adebisi didn’t usually tell him to take his clothes off. He looked around, but almost everyone was at work, or down in front of the tvs, so he shrugged and pulled his Jersey off, and tossed it on the trunk. Then he turned back to Adebisi, slightly apprehensive, hoping he wouldn’t want him naked. If a guard came by, there’d be no way to disguise what they were doing.  
  
“That’s nice, little Kenny. Now, come here. Sit here between my legs.” Adebisi patted the space between his thighs, opening them wider, bending his knees. There was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shit. He bet Adebisi would want him to touch him. He hated that shit, and there was that strange heaviness in his gut – though maybe that was the rush; the chance of getting caught.  
  
He crossed over slowly, and sat down, his knees bumping up against Adebisi’s. “That’s right, little Kenny. Just like that. Now, take my cock out. Ah ah!” He shook his head, “Don’t argue with me, just do it.” Kenny held back his usual arguments about how sick that shit was. He didn’t want the ugly motherfucker mad at him. He’d just jerk him off, then split to the tvs.  
  
Besides, he really wasn’t as freaked out as he usually was, thanks to the pills Adebisi fed him, so he reached over and pulled open the waist of Adebisi’s sweats. Adebisi sat there and stared at Kenny, watching him quietly. Kenny was relieved to see that he wasn’t wearing his usual jockeys. He couldn’t explain why, but for some reason, he’d rather touch Adebisi’s _cock_ than his underwear. He didn’t know what that meant, so he just pushed it into the back of his mind, and avoided thinking about it.  
  
He pulled the sweats down in the front, and easily found Adebisi’s cock. It was already half-hard, which was some weird shit, if you asked Kenny. But if Adebisi got hard over Kenny taking off his shirt, then that was just gonna make this whole thing a hell of a lot easier. He braced himself and reached in – grabbed Adebisi’s big cock in his fist and squeezed. Adebisi grunted and thrust up into Kenny’s hand.  
  
“That’s good, Kenny. Use your other hand, too. Rub your fingers around the head.” Kenny shrugged, reached over and ran his thumb over the head. “Yeah, like that.” Thinking about something that he liked doing to himself, he wrapped his fingers around the head and twisted them, like he was opening the top on a bottle. What the hell, if it got this over faster, he’d try anything. It was kind of strange, holding Adebisi’s cock like this. He’d made Kenny jerk him off before, but usually only one handed, in the kitchen’s storage area, and it was always a rush job. This was different.  
  
Adebisi’s cock jerked in his hand, and Kenny jumped. “Shit!” Then he started snickering – almost giggling. Oh, man. He couldn’t help it. It was funny – it had felt like a big snake in his hands, trying to get loose. That was so weird. Adebisi laughed, too – kinda low and breathy, still watching Kenny intently through half-closed eyes.  
  
Kenny could feel Adebisi’s cock getting longer and thicker and harder. He concentrated on the top, his fist twisting and turning, until Adebisi’s big, warm hand closed on the loose grip his other hand had on the base of his cock. He started guiding Kenny’s hand up and down on the shaft, his foreskin making it easy to move, even without lube. Oh, right, he should have thought of that. Moving both hands at once was better.  
  
That wasn’t so bad. Just work up a rhythm and make the two hands work together. He held on a little tighter to the bottom as he stroked, falling into the beat of it. It felt weird, different than his own, but the same, somehow. Hard underneath, soft outside. Spongy feeling. He wondered what Adebisi’s balls felt like. He bet they were just as heavy as they looked. He thought about picking them up, and weighing them in his hands, but he already had his hands full. He felt himself getting lost in the rhythm, and was totally surprised when Adebisi suddenly pulled his hands away.  
  
“Stop.” Sitting up, Adebisi shoved his heavy cock back in his sweats.  
  
Kenny blinked and looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” He looked around, thinking maybe someone was watching.  
  
“I’m not ready to come yet.”  
  
Damm. It was going to be hard to fuck in here without a hack seeing it. What the hell did he have in mind? Adebisi pushed Kenny off the bed, and stood up. “Get our towels and the lube. We’re going to the showers.”  
  
Kenny stood there, frozen. “What? No fucking way! Everyone will see us!”  
  
Adebisi towered over him, getting up into his face. “What did you say? Are you telling me no?”  
  
Kenny swallowed, and backed up a couple of steps. “Sorry, man. Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I got people to watch for us. Now do what you’re told. Let’s go.” Adebisi stood in the doorway, his hard-on tenting his sweatpants, his bare chest shiny with sweat, and that fucking hat tilted on his head. Kenny felt like he was in a fog. He knew he should be horrified at what he was about to do, but all he felt was confused. He grabbed their towels, pulled the lube out from under his mattress, and walked down to the showers, aware of Adebisi following him. If anyone was paying attention, they’d see Adebisi’s hard-on and know just exactly what was going on.  
  
He didn’t realize when it happened, but by the time they got to the showers, there were two homeboys trailing behind them. Kenny walked in, relieved to see that there was no one else there. Adebisi smiled as he checked out the room. Kenny realized he must have timed this; come to think of it, he almost never saw anyone in there this time of the afternoon.  
  
The two homeboys parked outside the door, and Adebisi nodded to them, then turned to Kenny, who stood in front of the sinks, his head still all foggy. “Take your jeans off, little Kenny.” Adebisi was jerking his cock through the fabric of his sweatpants, with a big grin on his face. “I’m gonna fuck you right through the tiles, and you’re gonna come so hard you’ll blast a hole in the wall.”  
  
“Why? Its okay, man. I don’t need to come, honest. You can just get your rocks off, and there’ll be lest chance of us getting caught.” He knew better than to argue. He knew it would just piss Adebisi off. But he’d said it before he even realized he was going to. It had to be those damn drugs. What had he given Kenny, anyway?  
  
Adebisi slowly backed Kenny up against the dividing wall between the showers and the sinks, towering over him. Kenny hit the wall, cold tile against warm skin, and jumped. Adebisi leaned up close, one hand on either side of his body, and whispered in his ear. “Why? You wanna know why, little man? I do it because I _can_.” He pulled back abruptly, grabbing the lube out of Kenny’s hand. “Take off your pants, Kenny. I’m gonna fuck you now.” He pulled off his sweats and laid his cap reverently on top of them, as if it would disappear if he didn’t take proper care of it.  
  
Kenny dropped the towels on the wall, and slowly began to take his pants off. Shit. He knew Adebisi was just fucking with his head. It was just a power trip – Adebisi’s way of showing him who’s boss. But knowing it didn’t change the facts. He told himself every time that he wouldn’t get caught up in it, not this time; but he always did. Kenny took a deep breath, and turned around.  
  
Adebisi was already over at the shower heads, watching him, hot water pouring out of the two shower heads in the corner, the steam rising up around him, tube of lube in his hand. He stood there, legs apart, the skin on his big, dark body shiny with the steam, and grinning that wicked smile. He held up his index finger, and curled it, motioning Kenny to join him. And Kenny started to laugh.  
  
He hadn’t realized it was going to happen, but when he started laughing, he remembered: Adebisi had given his those damn happy pills; did he have this in mind all along? Kenny dropped his pants onto the wall, and walked around to Adebisi, who stood there watching him.  
  
“What’s so funny, little Kenny? Why you laughing so hard?”  
  
“You reminded me of my third grade teacher, man. She used to do that thing with her finger, when she was gonna spank us. We knew we were in trouble when Mrs. Green crooked her finger at us.”  
  
Adebisi walked around behind Kenny, smoothing his hand over the cheeks of Kenny’s ass. “Is that what you want, little Kenny? You want me to _spank_ you?”  
  
Kenny was totally unprepared for the hard swat to his ass cheek. He spun around in time to deflect the second blow. “Ow! Damn. Why’d you do that shit?”  
  
“Is that what you want? You want me to spank you, or fuck you? Huh? Which do you want?” He’d continued to move, so he was behind Kenny again, this time rubbing his hand up against Kenny’s sore cheek. “Your choice, Kenny. What do you want?”  
  
“Neither, man! I just want to go watch tv until we have to go back to work. Why can’t I do that?”  
  
“You can. But not until both of us have come. So stop whining like a baby and take it like a man.”  
  
“Come on, you just fucked me last night. Do you really need more?”  
  
“Then you’d rather I spank you?” He smacked his ass again, even harder this time, and Kenny howled and twisted, catching Adebisi’s hand before he could do it again.  
  
“Fuck me! I’d rather you fucked me.” He stopped, eyes wide, realizing what he’d just said. Adebisi just smiled, like he’d known what Kenny would say all along. Then he shoved Kenny’s shoulder, forcing him to brace himself with his hands against the slick tile between the two showers heads. “Hands up against the wall. Spread your legs apart. That’s it. Good.”  
  
Then cold wet fingers slid down his ass crack, and he shivered as Adebisi pushed two fingers in his ass. They hadn’t been doing this very long, but Kenny had already learned the benefits of being lubed and stretched open. Adebisi was a big man, with a big cock. He didn’t want that thing in his ass at all, but if he had to have it, he definitely wanted to be ready for it. And besides, as much as he hated it, he had to admit, Adebisi was good at it. He knew how to work Kenny’s sweet spot, almost enough to make him want it. Not quite, but almost.  
  
Sweet spot. Kenny laughed again, and Adebisi leaned up against him as he scissored his fingers inside Kenny, opening him up with practiced ease, and whispered in his ear. “You’re good and high, aren’t you, Kenny? You like this little cocktail I worked up for you? I need to remember this one. What’s so funny this time, little man? Huh? What you laughing at?”  
  
“I never even knew I had a prostate, man. Let alone what it could do.” Adebisi grinned, running his fingers over the spot, and Kenny moaned and shoved back against his hand, still laughing. “Shit. Oh yeah. That’s it. You find it every time, don’t you?” He bit his tongue when he realized what he’d said, pissed off at himself. He’d never have said all that if he wasn’t so high. The last thing that sick motherfucker needed was another hold over him. But he still couldn’t stop laughing. Shit.  
  
Adebisi laughed along with him. “Prostate? I never told you that’s what it was. You go and ask someone, Kenny? I can just see you asking that pretty lady Doctor – Dr. Nathan. ‘Tell me, Pretty Doctor, what is it that Adebisi does to me when he fucks me up the ass? How does he drive me so crazy?’ That what you said, Kenny?”  
  
“Yeah, right. I looked it up on the internet, man. What do you think? I’m not stupid – uh.” He stopped talking, then. He was just getting himself in deeper. And Adebisi had three strong fingers inside him now, rubbing something fierce against his sweet spot, and as much as he hated to admit it, it _was_ driving him crazy.  
  
Suddenly, Adebisi was pressed up tight behind Kenny, pushing him up against the wall, pushing his legs farther apart with his thick thighs, pulling him up onto his toes. Adebisi pulled his fingers out and with almost no warning, he was inside Kenny, and Kenny just cried out, wordlessly as Adebisi plunged up into him. They’d never done it in this position, before, and Kenny was shocked. It felt like Adebisi was further up inside him than he’d ever been before.  
  
Kenny never thought about how much taller Adebisi was, until he realized how far Adebisi had to bend his knees to get in the right position to fuck him. It made every push inside him feel stronger and more powerful, with all that weight and muscle under him, behind him, thrusting up inside him with every stroke.  
  
He cried out – “Oh, Jesus!” Adebisi was pushing him up tight against the wall, and with each push, it felt like his feet were about to leave the ground. As if he would be suspended off the floor, held there by the solid wall of Adebisi’s body.  
  
Kenny’s cock was hard, the cold tile pressed up against it sending shivers up his spine. This was so intense, he couldn’t tell if it was just the drugs or the fact of his being lifted practically off the ground, held up by Adebisi, or the possibility of being caught in the shower room, but it was the wildest sensation he could ever remember. He struggled hard not to let Adebisi know how much this was affecting him. He bit his cheek hard, trying to hold in his moans, but it wasn’t easy, and he couldn’t seem to stop the way his breath left him in a rough grunt every time Adebisi thrust into him again.  
  
Then Adebisi pulled all the way out, and spun him around. He realized that Adebisi was just as affected by this as he was. He was already covered with sweat, breathing heavily, his eyes wild; Kenny just stood there watching him, fascinated, as he tried to calm his breathing. Then Adebisi just picked Kenny up and slammed him against the tiles hard enough that he lost his breath.  
  
It took him a minute to realize what Adebisi’d said: “Wrap your legs around my waist. Hurry.” It finally hit him, and he did, just about the time Adebisi’s hands slipped from the water and the sweat, and Kenny fell down six inches or so. Adebisi’s hard cock slid up against Kenny’s balls and rubbed up next to his dick. They both gasped at the sensations.  
  
Adebisi grabbed Kenny’s ass and shoved him up against the wall again, trying to hold him up enough to settle Kenny on his cock. Kenny grabbed the shower pipe over his head and pulled up, easing the load on Adebisi’s arms, so he was able to aim his cock with one hand and hold onto Kenny’s ass with the other. Adebisi thrust up just as Kenny felt his grip on the shower head slip.  
  
They both cried out - then Adebisi slammed him up against the wall again and started a rhythm going that was hard and fast. Kenny tightened his grip on the shower head’s pipe and just tried to hang on. He could feel Adebisi’s hot breath in his ear, as he gasped with every thrust.  
  
Kenny finally gave up trying to hide how turned on he was, and just hung on for the ride. He could feel his cock, pressed hard between their bodies, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. From this angle, Adebisi was hitting his prostate with nearly every stroke, and he knew he was gonna come any minute now.  
  
His orgasm started low in his balls, tingling and sparking up his ass right into his spine, rushing out into his arms and shoulders and right up into his head. He felt it take over, shuddered long and hard, and collapsed forward. Adebisi’s body was frozen over Kenny’s, and he cried out, pulsing hard up into Kenny’s ass. Kenny could feel it as he came, each time Adebisi’s cock let go and throbbed inside of him.  
  
Kenny finally let go, and the two slid down at the same time, falling collapsed into a pile on the wet floor. They lay there for a while, both trying to catch their breaths, as the hot water washed Kenny’s come off both of their chests.  
  
Kenny finally opened his eyes and watched as Adebisi clambered to his feet, and stood under one of the shower heads, rinsing his body off, sticking his head under the water, letting it pour over his shoulders. Then he knelt down next to Kenny and whispered into his ear.  
  
“Don’t you _ever_ tell me you don’t want it, Kenny. Cause now I know better, don’t I? Get up and clean yourself off. And don’t ever forget, Kenny. You belong to me.”  
  
Kenny watched Adebisi wrap the towel around his waist and grab his cap, walking out, stopping to talk to the two homeboys at the door. They all three laughed, and Kenny blushed hot, knowing they were talking about him. He dried off, his hands shaking, and pulled his jeans back on. There was no way he was walking out of here in just a towel.  
  
He tried to concentrate, to figure out exactly what had happened to him today. He needed to know what was in that cocktail Adebisi had fed him. Probably E, or something like it, something to make him susceptible and easy to persuade. But he couldn’t blame it all on the drugs. He’d agreed to take them, he hadn’t been forced. Well, not really. Any more than he was being forced to be in Adebisi’s pod in the first place. He laughed bitterly under his breath. “Right.”  
  
He grabbed his towel, and draped it over his shoulder. Then picked up Adebisi’s sweats and the lube sitting on top of them, and walked out, head held high, refusing to look at anyone, all the way back to his pod. Adebisi wasn’t there, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He collapsed onto his bunk, closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. He’d have to think about all of this meant eventually, but right now, he didn’t want to think about anything at all.

 


End file.
